


i will carry you always

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Book 3: Heartsong, Kelly needs a hug, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: His birthday. It was two days away. He hadn't forgotten, really, but with everything he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Robbie hadn't mentioned anything about getting him a present, but here it was.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	i will carry you always

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sam because they introduced me to GCS. Thanks Sam. 
> 
> I just finished Heartsong and it was so good and I had this idea of Kelly finding a birthday present that Robbie had gotten him, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Four days. Four  _ fucking _ days. It had been four days since Chris and Tanner had been attacked. Four days since Robbie had disappeared. That wasn't Robbie. It didn't matter what everyone else thought. He knew. That thing that did  _ that _ , it wasn't his Robbie.

The garage was eerily silent inside. No one had been here since the incident. Ox and Joe had their hands full with Tanner and Chris, Rico was with them. He had come into the shop for what, he wasn't sure what, he'd just opened the door and somehow found himself behind Robbie's desk. 

Was this what his mother felt like all the time? This gaping hole where his mate should be. He couldn't feel Robbie at all. The ties had been severed how, he didn't know. One moment he had felt Robbie, smiling at the heart emojis and the next moment there was nothing. And then, then  _ that  _ had happened. 

He laid his head down on the desk, exhaustion making his eyelids heavy, and inhaled the scent that was everywhere around him.

_ RobbieRobbieRobbie _

_ MateMateMate _

Large arms engulfed him and brought him up out of the chair for a hug. He hadn't even realized he had been crying until he wiped his eyes on Gordo's shirt. 

"I'll forgive you for that this once" 

He laughed for the first time in four days at Gordo's gruff voice. He broke the hug and looked into the witch's eyes. "Gordo that wasn't him. I know Robbie. I know him. I couldn't feel him. When he did that, it was like he was gone. I have to find him Gordo! Please you have to help me find him!" He pleaded as the tears came back.

"I know it wasn't Robbie, Kelly. I think this is the work of my father. I've called a couple witches already. I promise you we'll find him. No matter what the pack says, you and me." Gordo told him.

Gordo pulled back from the hug and took his arm, taking him into the office.

He watched as Gordo rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know if this is the right time or whatever, but he got you a present. He made me hide it. The kid had this huge smile on his face when it came in. Look, I don't know what it means, but it meant something to him and he wanted to share that with you. I think he wanted your first birthday as mates to be special or whatever. Anyways I think you should have it." Gordo reached into a drawer and gave him a small 5x8 painting. 

His birthday. It was two days away. He hadn't forgotten, really, but with everything he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Robbie hadn't mentioned anything about getting him a present, but here it was. In the painting there was a large lake surrounded by tall grass with blue sky above and large shining sun. In the grass by the lake were two figures, he figured were him and Robbie, with their arms slightly raised and hands intertwined. It was perfect. He had no idea what it meant except that it meant something to Robbie which meant it was everything to him. He cradled it like it was the most precious thing in the world because it was. It was a piece of his mate.

"Were gonna find him." Gordo said again and he knew Gordo meant it. They would find Robbie, no matter what. He had to be somewhere. 

Setting the painting on the desk, he pulled Gordo in for another hug.


End file.
